pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:PKMNTrainerRojo
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Pokesofi (Discusión) 19:30 5 ene 2011 Bienvenido! Hola! bienvenido a PE.Ojala la pases bien aqui. PD:quieres que seamos amigos? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 19:20 05 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola yo tambien te doy la bienvenida a PE espero que te lo pases muy bien ¿quieres que seamos amigos? Puede que tarde en contestar--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 23:08 6 ene 2011 (UTC) y Ponme un totodile y yo que te pongo?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'''Shadow]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 00:21 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola soy totodile7 y te entrego lo que habias pedido a la Guarderia Magnolia aqui los tienes tu flygon shinyArchivo:Flygon_NB_brillante.pngy tu hevo de mawile se abrira a las 50 edicionesArchivo:Huevo_Mawile_solo_Stella.png--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'''Shadow]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 20:26 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Em.. Lo siento pero las audiciones Snow:humanos y pokemon ya estan cerradas.Ademas, ya empezo el reality, lamento decirtelo.Pero puedes inscribirte en Locuras en las Islas Naranja, por ejemplo. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'''Kari White]]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 20:45 07 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Buenas...soy Coke...amigos? .3.--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 22:58 31 may 2011 (UTC) Hey!o3o Recibí tu mensaje ARIGATO GOZAIMASUUUU *O* (Significa muchas gracias en japonés e_é) Agradece que mi padre es santo y persuadió a mi madre para que me dejara usar el PC o te hubiera contestado el sábado por los exámenes de francés...E3U (P_tos franceses ¬¬) Perdón si te molesté con lo de los franceses. n.nU Encentada de ser tu amiga.Veo que aún acabando de llegar te desenvuelves relativamente bien.Si tienes alguna duda consúltamela. n_n Te pondré como giratina forma origen para mi lista de amigotes,¿ok? :3 Byeee~ La lolita emo ewe Aquí estoy...¿Alguna duda? (?) 17:02 2 jun 2011 (UTC) :3 Claro seré tu amiga ^^ Solo dime que pokémon te pongo :D Si quieres...a mi ponme un Misdreavus :3 Vainilla ♥ ¡No me comas! (?) 13:52 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Woola º3º Bien, encontré a alguien más que odia las redes sociales (dum) x333 Claro que seamos amigos! Te pongo a un giratina, verdad? A mi también me gusta º-º A mi ponme a un Absol Pd: Estoy extremadamente loco º-º Pd2: Admito que estoy loco º-º Pd3: Solo quería volver a poner Pd (?????????) Pd4: Bye XD José... ¿Y Matías? o3o · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Hey, you Sexy Bitch! º3º']] 16:09 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Oki :D Jose_RR_13@hotmail.com Bye! XD José... ¿Y Matías? o3o · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Hey, you Sexy Bitch! º3º']] 17:43 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Si :) claro que si que pokemon te pongo? --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 10:48 23 jun 2011 (UTC) hola perdona por tardar es que estuve en mi apartamento de la playa y ahí no tengo internet. mi direccion de correo es joaquinsienra@hotmail.es --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 20:03 27 jun 2011 (UTC) ouch -.-' charizard porfa --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 16:52 30 jun 2011 (UTC) tooodos no sentimos estupidos alguna vez. por ejemplo, ahora mismo estoy viendo los simpsons mientras juego a pokemon mundo misterioso 3 (estoy jugando con el equipo de mi novela ^^). si, puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez. ahora mismo estoy practicando a usar el mando de WII con las manos y la NDS con los pies, un poco dificil pero todo es posible. --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 20:08 30 jun 2011 (UTC) emm... no. no se nada de ninguna invitacion--'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 20:22 30 jun 2011 (UTC) si, lo he revisado y está bien. por que? --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 12:11 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Claro :D Claro me gustaria ser tu amiga...dime cual poke ponerte...jeje me gustaria q leyeras mi proxima novelis En busca del destino es para el (torneo)la pondre el 15 o el 16....Akat....la.oscuridad.es.un.buen.camino 17:38 6 jul 2011 (UTC) OK A mi me puedes poner un mightyena porfis y mi MSM, es tigrilla962009@hotmail.con Akat....la.oscuridad.es.un.buen.camino 19:36 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola ^^ Si qiuero ser tu amiga ewe bueno ponme un Denchura ewe ~Darkuss~ una pregunta oye como haces para tener a reshiram y hydreigon en la esquina de tu pagina de usuario? (yo tambien quiero hacerlo) --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 14:37 7 sep 2011 (UTC)